


Under the city lights

by reasonsimgoingtohell



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), Lukas Waldenbeck - Fandom, Philip Shea - Fandom, Philkas - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Comfort, Comforting, Confessions, Cuddles, Cuddles and bad chick flicks, Fluff, Lukas being cute, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Promises, Sad philip, Stories from philips past, and back stories that are a little painful, come for the cookies, does your stomach hurt, hope you like it, i think, lukas' stomach may hurt, possible first dates, there's cookies, there's some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasonsimgoingtohell/pseuds/reasonsimgoingtohell
Summary: “I bought cookies” Lukas says, holding up the paper bag in his hands. Philip puts his phone on the nightstand and then turns his head back to look at Lukas, eyes full of love and adoration.OrThere’s just that possibility that Lukas Waldenbeck, self-proclaimed ‘not that guy’,  just told Philip that he may be in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> (Ps. I accidentally posted this already but I've deleted that version)

Lukas senses that something is wrong the second Philip walks into class. The brunette’s eyes meet his but there isn’t that usual glimmer of playfulness or that look that said a million things words couldn’t say. His brown eyes don’t shine with life, but instead they’re cloudy and distant. Even when his eyes meet Lukas', it’s as though he hasn’t registered it but is rather just looking around. It makes Lukas' heart sink a little, because he doesn’t get to see those pretty brown orbs light up and Philip biting the inside of his cheek to keep away a smile. Instead he sits down in his seat and gets out what he needs for class.

Something wasn’t right and Lukas can’t help the way it twists his stomach. He wants to talk to Philip, wants to be sure he’s okay but he probably won’t be able to do that properly until after school.  He can see the brunette picking at his nails, a nervous habit and that’s what gets Lukas to carefully take out his phone.

 **Lukas 9:10AM:** _Hey. Are you okay?_

He hits send and quickly slides his phone back into his pocket, pretending to focus on his work.

He doesn’t get a response from Philip and when class is over, he’s out the door before Lukas can think about catching up and walking him to his next class. He briefly wonders if he did something idiotic to hurt Philip.

When he arrives at his next class, sadly this one is without his favourite brunette, his phone buzzes in his pocket and along with it his heart leaps. A frown tugs on his lips when he finds it’s just a message from Rose asking if she can borrow his maths book later. She took the break up well, telling Lukas that he’d been distant for a while and that she expected it. It didn’t make it hurt any less for her and she spent two weeks not talking to him, which was completely understandable. He was glad that things are okay between them, because Rose is a genuinely nice girl.

So he replies to her and then goes into his class.

The school day goes on, Lukas doesn’t see Philip at lunch and when he checks the darkroom, he isn’t cooped up in there either. He checks to see if there’s a response to his latest text message, asking Philip if he wants to have lunch together. There’s still no reply and Lukas can’t shake the worry that’s starting to eat at him. He sends another text and continues to act like everything is okay.

 **Lukas 12:44PM:** _You’re worrying me and I get that you don’t want to talk right now and that’s okay. Just know that I’m here._

*

Lukas is trying to get out of the school building, trying to dodge past people in an attempt to get to Philip before he reaches Helen’s car. He needed to see him, even if Philip didn’t want to say anything to him, he just wanted to see him. But luck is rarely on Lukas’ side and Helen’s car has already taken off.

Running his fingers through his hair and letting out a deep sigh, he makes his way to his bike and waits for Rose. She seems to know that something is up as soon as she sees Lukas but he brushes her off, telling her it’s scholarship stress. She seems half convinced but gets on the bike anyway.

*

It’s after dinner and Lukas had just finished practice. He showers and gets dressed, preparing to go to Philip’s before he even realised he was doing so. It’s when he reaches his bike that he realises he should probably call to make sure his company is wanted.

He half expects Philip not to answer but he was prepared to go to his house anyway, even if he were to get rejected.

“Hello?” and his voice sounds gruffer than usual, it does nothing to put Lukas’ heart at ease. “Hey you” Lukas says, leaning against his bike. “You alright?” Lukas asks. He hears Philip take a breath and then a soft exhalation. “Come over, Luke” he says finally. “You’re probably standing against your bike right now” he adds. “Am not” Lukas says, stepping away from his bike. “But seriously, if you don’t want me over that’s fine. I just want to know you’re okay” Lukas says, kicking the dirt beneath his feet.

“No, I wanna see your dumb face” Philip says “And you give really good cuddles” he says “Bonus points for cookies” he adds, attempting to keep the conversation light despite the pain Lukas can hear in it. “So that’s why you’re with me” Lukas says, getting on his bike “You just want to exploit me for my face, cuddles and treats” he says. “Obviously. The front door is open by the way” Philip says.

“I’ll see you in ten” Lukas says

Fifteen minutes later and Lukas is walking up the steps to Philip’s room. With a gentle knock, he lets himself in to find the room in almost complete darkness and Philip in bed, curled up on his phone. He looks up from he device upon hearing Lukas come in and Lukas is happy to see a small smile grace his lips.

“I bought cookies” Lukas says, holding up the paper bag in his hands. Philip puts his phone on the nightstand and then turns his head back to look at Lukas, eyes full of love and adoration.

“Get over here, then” Philip says. So Lukas walks towards the bed, handing Philip the bag of chocolate cookies and toeing off his shoes. He leans down and Philip tilts his head up for a kiss, which he happily gives him before taking off his coat and purposely rolling over Philip to lay beside him. “What have you been eating” Philip teases, poking his side before they cuddle up close.

They sit up, leaning against the headboard and Lukas’ arm is around Philip’s shoulders. He noses at his cheek as Philip opens the bag of cookies. He presses kisses to his temple and hair, thumb brushing softly against his abdomen.

“I didn’t think you’d actually bring cookies” Philip says, taking one out and breaking it perfectly in half. “Hey, you said bonus points” Lukas points out. “What are you going to use those points for?” Philip asks, nuzzling against his neck, happy to munch on his cookie.

“You’ll find out when it comes to that” Lukas says, “Ominous” Philip replies before taking another bite off his cookie. “So Helen and Gabe are out tonight?” Lukas asks, “Yeah…they’re on a date” Philip answers, the word date slightly bitter on his tongue. “Not a fan of dates?” Lukas picks up, fingers brushing against Philips shoulder.

Philip pauses for a moment before tilting his head back to look at Lukas.

“Never been on one” he confesses.

Lukas looks baffled, thinking there must be some explanation. He opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds, trying to think of a response. “But…” is all that manages to come out. “But what?” Philip asks. “But you’re you—how…” Lukas doesn’t understand. “You’re amazing” he says “You’re sweet and caring and you tell stupid jokes that make absolutely no sense. When you talked about how no one cares about sexuality in the city, I thought that—” “You thought that I had boyfriends who took me on dates?” Philip interjects.

“Yeah” Lukas nods. “No” Philip says, putting the bag of cookies aside, turning sideways to face Lukas and crossing his legs. Lukas’ arm falls from around his shoulders but the blonde holds onto his hand instead. Philip toys with Lukas’ hand as he speaks, it had become something of a habit for him.

“I had two boyfriends before coming here” he tells Lukas, eyes on their hands. “Both of them were closeted. The first one…he was a really nice guy on the surface but he hated the idea of being gay so much that he treated me like meat”. Without realising it, Lukas holds on a little tighter.

“When I finally got out of that relationship, I sort of promised myself I’d never take shit from anyone and that I wouldn’t date closeted guys” he says, eyes briefly meeting Lukas’. “He hurt you?” Lukas asks softly. A broken little smile forms on Philips lips, it’s painful and self-deprecating. “He did. It was more emotional than physical” he confesses, feeling Lukas’ lips place delicate kisses against his knuckles. As though he knew how they were bruised and rubbed raw back then.

“After him, I met another guy. He was closeted too but he was sweet. He was good to me. He lived in Upper Manhattan so dating a scruffy guy from the projects was the ultimate act of rebellion. Turns out he only went out with me to get at his parents” and another self-deprecating smile that makes Lukas’ heart ache. He presses more kisses to Philip’s hands and then leans closer, cradling his face and waiting for their eyes to meet.

“God—I’m so sorry, baby” he says when brown eyes finally meet his. “You deserve better” he says “You deserve so much better” he repeats, blue skies lost in agony. “No, Luke, sweetheart” Philip says, holding onto Lukas’s forearms. “Listen to me, you’re different from those guys” he says “Our circumstances are much different. Yes, the beginning of our relationship was messy but what counts is that you were willing to grow and change and be _that guy_.” He tells Lukas, thumb brushing against his jawline.

“I told you to make a decision and you did. You broke up with Rose. You came clean about the gun. You lost your scholarship over me. Those guys wouldn’t do that and they certainly wouldn’t bring me chocolate cookies and cuddle with me because I’m not feeling so great. Lukas, you’re different and it’s scary but _I like you_. I like that you didn’t pressure me into swimming out on the lake. I like that you bought me that camera. I like that you text me even when I’m being an asshole and ignoring you and that you check up on me even when I’m okay.” There’s a tiny smile on Philip’s lips now.

He leans in and softly pecks Lukas’ lips before whispering

“So don’t count yourself as one of those guys, my love” he tells him softly, kissing the corner of his mouth. He then tucks himself back against Lukas’ side, nestling against him with his face against the crook of his neck. “You also smell good” he mumbles quietly, kissing Lukas’ neck.

Lukas remains quiet for a minute and then he asks, “Where’s your favourite place to eat in the city?”. Philip looks up at him with confused eyes. “It’s a pizza place in Manhattan” he answers anyway. “Why?” he follows up.

Lukas is happy that he turned on the bedside lamp when he joined Philip, otherwise he’d miss the way his eyes light up when he says, “I’m taking you on a date”. Philip had observed him with that adorable confused expression before a smile broke out on his lips. “Really? Because that will win you mega bonus points” Philip says. Lukas laughs, “Oh yeah?” he teases “What do I get?” he asks. “You get” Philip thinks for a moment. “To teach me how to ride your bike” he says. Lukas laughs with a light hearted “Fuck off” and pulls away from him, lying down.

Philip slithers under the covers with him, laying his head against Lukas’ bicep.

“So you wanna ride my bike?” Lukas then asks suggestively. This time it’s Philip who laughs and crumples his nose. “Gross” he comments as Lukas leans in to kiss him.

*

A bad chick-flick later and Philip is sleepily resting against Lukas’ chest. It’s then that Lukas decides to bring up what had Philip so anxious and upset all day.

“Babe” he murmurs softly. “Hmm?” Philip answers, long lashes swooping up and his head tipping back to look at Lukas. Lukas kisses his forehead before proceeding. “What happened at school today?” he asks carefully. Philip breaks eye contact and Lukas can see how he deflates slightly. “I’m sorry for not responding to your texts now that we’re on that” Philip begins. “But um…I wasn’t feeling good. I kind of just miss my mom” he confesses. Lukas nods, “Any idea when they’ll let you see her?” he asks.

“They should let me see her starting next week but with the court order I’m not meant to see her. I don’t know if they’ll let me in” he says, sounding a little heartbroken. Lukas kisses his forehead. “She’ll be out and you’ll be back together soon” he promises. “I hope so” Philip murmurs, snuggling back up again.

Lukas leaves just before nine and Philip walks him out to the door.

Standing in the doorway, Lukas turns around and Philip already has his arms outstretched for a hug. “Thank you for that” he murmurs into Lukas’ ear as the blond wraps him up in a bear hug, lifting him right off the ground. It makes Philip laugh softly, clinging onto Lukas. “Anything for you” Lukas murmurs, gently setting him back down.

Philip draws away but his arms remain around Lukas’ neck, while Lukas’ remain around his waist. They kiss in the doorway, and Philip feels his heart fluttering in his chest.

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow” Lukas says, stepping back, hand still in Philips.

Philip nods, not wanting to let go. “Send me the name of that pizza place” he reminds Philip.

“I will” Philip says.

Lukas brings his hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles before heading to his bike.

Helen and Gabe arrive ten minutes later. They’re surprised to see Philip out of his room, sitting with his work laid out on the dining. Given that he’d refused dinner and hauled himself in his room since returning from school, they take this as a win.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Lukas stays true to his word.

He thought a lot about what Philip had told him about the guys he dated before. One who used him for sex and another who used him for revenge. He’d made a promise to himself that night that he would treat Philip the way he deserves to be treated. Though maybe he’s not ready to come out just yet, he’ll do everything else that he can to make Philip feel special and appreciated. The brunette spent so much time taking care of everyone else that he’d just accepted the fact that he should never expect anything for himself.

Lukas sees it in the way he reacts. Like the time Philip was sleep deprived, from staying up too late the night before and needed to cram for a test. Lukas had bought him blueberry muffins and his coffee just the way he likes it. Gabe had opened the door for him, seeing the paper cups in Lukas’ hands and immediately guessing “Big test tomorrow?”.

Lukas remembers the look of surprise and instant gratitude on Philip’s face when he walked into his room. He couldn’t believe Lukas actually bothered to remember how he took his coffee and that blueberry muffins were his favourite kind. Lukas had simply leaned down and kissed him with a “Of course I remember” that made Philip blush.

So since Philip told him about how awfully those guys treated him, he made it his priority to be a good boyfriend to Philip. More so than before. Philip noticed and told him to knock it off but Lukas never stopped. He never stopped walking him to class or buying snacks for him whenever he stayed behind after school. He watched more of his favourite slasher movies, complaining fifty percent less and enjoying the cuddles.

The one thing he hadn't done yet was take Philip out on a date. That he wanted to do last weekend but since he was getting a fake ID made for him, the plan had to be adjusted. He collected those fake ID's in the city and while he was there picked up a bouquet of flowers for Philip. Keeping these things hidden from his father was maybe the biggest challenge.

*

So at 7PM the following night, a Friday night to be exact, Lukas pulls up in front of the Torrance-Caldwell residence. He wasn’t too dressed up but he didn’t look like he normally did. With a simple button down and black jeans, complimented by Philip’s favourite all black All Stars, Lukas made his way to the front door, holding the flowers behind his back.

Philip was expecting him. All he knew was that Lukas was taking him on a date, that would probably involve his favourite pizza restaurant. He had no idea what else Lukas had planned but he trusted his boyfriend and as long as it didn't involve going to see that new Adam Sandler movie or large bodies of water, everything would work out just fine.

Lukas' palms feel sweaty as he approaches the front door. He clears his throat softly, and straightening his shirt and then rings the doorbell. It’s Helen who answers the door, not wearing her Sheriff’s uniform but rather dressed down. She smiles at Lukas, greeting him, clearly a little surprised at how much more put together he looks. Before he can respond she says, “You must be here for Philip”.

Lukas nods. “He said you two are studying at your house? You sure Bo is alright with that?” she asks. It’s then that Philip appears, straying the line of discussion because suddenly Lukas can’t take his eyes off him.

His hair is styled back more than usual, some product in it that made him look a little edgier and more dangerous. His lips were bright pink from being chewed on so much and all Lukas wants is to devour them. He’s wearing dark jeans and white T-Shirt, complimented by a dark brown leather jacket Lukas had never seen before. On his feet are a pair of combat boots that fitted his style so perfectly and all Lukas wants to do is strip everything away.

Lukas looks back at Helen, who looked a little confused.

“Um, actually, Mrs Torrance” Lukas says, heart beating loudly in his throat but he had to do this. He had to do this for Philip. Instead of looking for the words to say, he simply reveals the bouquet of flowers he brought for Philip, watching his face. He sees confusion which is quickly followed by surprise as his eyes flick from the flowers to Lukas.

Neither of them really care for Helen’s reaction in that moment, which is a little surprised to begin with but then it’s as though everything falls into place.

Philip is blushing when Gabe joins the group, unaware, with a “Is there a party I missed the memo to?” before he put the pieces together. Lukas tries not to give away how hard his hands are shaking and Philip steps forward, accepting the flowers with a soft “Thank you” that's shy and unlike Philip. Lukas identifies this as Philip's softer side, or his 'squisher' side as he liked to call it. Sometimes the guy who's so cool on the surface becomes overly adorable and Lukas would immediately point out to him that he's being 'squishy', to which he would respond only by proceeding to do whatever he was doing to a higher degree. He's guilty of doing it a lot when they're cuddling, where he'd smother Lukas even further as soon as the blonde pointed it out.

Lukas snaps out of his train of thought and he clears his throat before then saying, “I was hoping you’d let me take your foster son out on a date?”.

Gabe and Helen, already having taken Philip coming out so greatly, were perhaps a little bit more prepared this time. Surprised looks are passed between them before Helen turns to them and says, “Of course!” followed up by Gabe saying “Go, have fun”. It brings Lukas’ nerves down by fifty percent and he finally feels like the air is returning to his lungs.

Philip gives him a small smile which reassures him even more.

“Bring him back before midnight and we won’t have any trouble” Helen adds. Philip laughs at this and as Helen reminds Lukas that she’s the sheriff around here, Gabe takes Philip’s flowers after offering to put them in a vase for him.

Then the two boys are off.

Helen and Gabe see watch them leave.

It’s when they’re a good distance away and hidden by woodland that Lukas brings the bike to a halt. He needed to speak to Philip before they could begin their hour journey into the city. Philip seems to already understand this, expecting it when the bike comes to a stop.

Both of them get off and Philip grabs onto Lukas’ hands, squeezing them to stop the shaking. He smiles at him softly and kisses his knuckles. They both stare at each other for a moment, not know where to begin. It’s this predicament that makes them both laugh.

“You just came out to Helen and Gabe” Philip says, beautiful smile on his lips and excitement in his voice. “I just did” he says, a smile breaking out on his own lips. “You look amazing, by the way” Lukas says, letting go of Philips hands and resting his hands against Philip’s hips. “You should wear you hair like that more often” he adds. “No, this is only for you, babe” Philip says, fluttering his lashes.

Lukas laughs, the last of his nerves dissipating from just being around Philip. “You look good” Philip murmurs, straightening Lukas’ collar. “If it wasn’t for Helen and Gabe” he adds, pulling the collar of his own shirt as though to indicate it was too hot. It makes Lukas laugh again and he knows that Philip is trying to calm his nerves.

“You’re such a dork” Lukas says, amusement clear in his eyes. “Yeah but you love it” Philip says. “Can’t argue with that” is the reply he gets. With a gentle smile, Philip steps in closer, clasping the back of Lukas’ neck, fingers delicately toying with his hair. His smile turns almost bashful as he leans in closer. Lukas closes the rest of the distance, impatient. He’d wanted to get his lips on those lips since he saw Philip. They kiss softly and slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

“You bought me sunflowers” Philip murmurs against Lukas’ lips, a smile curling on them as he pulled back. “How did you know?” he asks. “I was drawn to them” Lukas says. “They’re my favourites” Philip tells him. “They reminded me of you. Tall and obnoxious” Lukas says, gaining a light shove “Different but beautiful” he redeems, pulling Philip back in close.

“You’re a sap” Philip murmurs, “Only for you, babe” Lukas echoes. When Philip leans in, Lukas leaves him unsatisfied with a short peck. “C’mon, we’re on a tight schedule” Lukas says, picking up his helmet. “Is making out part of the schedule?” Philip asks, bumping their hips. “Depends on how you play your cards” Lukas says, voice muffled by his helmet as he put on his goggles.

They hit the road again a few moments later.

In Manhattan, Lukas parks his bike near the pizza place, paying for parking at the metre and then taking Philip’s hand to lead him into the restaurant. The smile doesn’t leave Philip’s face all night. Not when the have to wait for their pizza and initiate a game of footsy. Nor when the waiter mixes up their drinks. Especially not when Lukas holds up a slice of his own pizza to feed him. Lukas isn’t sure why he’d never thought to take Philip out before but he was determined on making this a weekly thing.

Maybe not pizza. Maybe not in the city. But date night. A night just for them, where he gets to push Philip’s buttons and watch him melt over chocolate covered churros, where he gets to tease him and pull him close. Where they can be idiotic and watch bad movies and just lose themselves in their own bubble for a while. The more he thinks about it the more he realises how badly he wants it. A normaly, healthy, functioning relationship where yes, they'd be haunted by their past but equally, they had each other to get through that.

After dinner, and when they’re back outside and standing by Lukas’ bike, he turns to Philip and takes his hand. “Everything okay?” Philip asks, stepping closer. “Yeah” he answers, cupping Philips cheek with his free hand and kissing him softly. When he pulls away, he stays close, nose nudging Philip’s.

“You have a really beautiful smile” Lukas says. He draws back just enough to see the pink that spreads across Philip’s cheeks.

*

A twenty minute ride later and they arrive at their next destination.

Philip is surprised to say the least.

“Luke?” he says, as he set his helmet on the bike seat, eyes travelling up to look at the rehabilitation centre. They then flick to Lukas, who is locking up the bike. “Yeah, babe?” he says, clicking his lock in place and standing up. “What are we doing here?” Philip asks.

“Well, last week you said you missed your mom. So I called the rehab centre, found out their policy on visitation” Lukas explains, locking their helmets onto the bike. “Turns out, if we’re not listed as family or on her contact list, then we won’t be allowed in to see her” he continues, walking around the bike to stand opposite Philip. “Yeah, I know that but it doesn’t change the fact that I can’t see her” Philip says. “I know” Lukas simply responds.

“But I learned a trick or two from you” he says, pulling out ‘Rick Andertons’ ID card and the one he had made for Philip. Philip takes the ID’s off him and observes them. “They still won’t clear us if we’re not on the list” he points out, brows drawn together. He’s chewing on the inside of his lips which tells Lukas he’s on edge. “Aren’t we?” Lukas says, with a mischievous look.

“C’mon” he then says, taking a few steps towards the centre. When he senses Philip isn’t following, he turns to look at him. The other boy is stuck in place, filled with uncertainty. Lukas can see this. So he walks back to him, takes his hand and quietly asks him, “Do you trust me?”. He sees Philip swallow and then he nods. “It’s going to be fine” Lukas promises.

It takes a few seconds but soon they’re walking towards the centre.

How Lukas pulled it off, Philip doesn’t understand. What he does understand is the unimaginable happiness he feels seeing his mother. She seemed just as excited, smile wide and beautiful. Philip had hugged her for a long time and she felt different in his arms, smaller and frailer but she still gave the best hugs.

She speaks to him for a few minutes before Philip calls Lukas in. She greets him like a son, hugging him also and pinching his cheeks before asking if he’s been taking good care of Philip to which Philip responded with a dignified “ _Mom_ ”. “Don’t worry, honey, I asked him the same thing about you” she tells Lukas. And she had. As soon as she was done checking that Philip is healthy and okay, she asked about Lukas.

Lukas seems touched by this and Philip briefly wonders if he’s reminded of his own mother by it. He stores that to bring up at a later time.

They stay with Philip’s mom for the next hour and a half, until visiting hours are over. They’d talked and played scrabble. Lukas slowly opened up and became more comfortable being himself. Before they knew it they were heading out the door.

There’s a moment of silence as they walk out of the centre and as soon as they’re a few steps away from the door, Philip attacks Lukas in a hug, leaving the blonde laughing and reacting quickly so that he doesn’t topple over. He locks his arms around Philip’s waist and relishes in the wave of affection, twirling the other boy around.

“That was amazing” Philip says as his feet touch the ground again. There’s laughter and the air is light, Philip is happier than Lukas has ever seen him and it makes the twisting in his stomach increase exponentially.

They pick up ice cream from a nearby place and the ride back to Tivoli is smooth and calming. Philip feels happier than he’s felt in a long time and he can’t be more grateful.

It’s just before midnight when they pull up outside Philip’s house. Lukas parks the bike and then walks Philip up to the front door.

The brunette’s smile is small against the moonlight but pretty nonetheless and Lukas is naturally drawn by those addictive lips. Lukas kisses him so delicately, almost as if he would break him if he pressed any harder. It’s a different kind of kiss. Slow and innocent, Philip can still taste the mint chocolate ice cream Lukas had eaten earlier.

When they pull apart, Philip quietly thanks him. “What’re you thanking me for?” Lukas asks quietly. “For everything. Especially seeing my mom” Philip answers. “Oh that was all Rick Anderton” Lukas says. Philip laughs “Was it? I need to hang out with that guy more” he says, making Lukas laugh and shove him lightly before filling his space again.

There’s quiet and it’s such a stark contrast to the loud city that both of them take a moment to enjoy it, not ready to part just yet. Then Lukas asks, “Do you remember when you asked me about my stomach hurting?” he says, eyes slowly moving up to meet Philip’s. “Yeah” he answers, thumb brushing against the back of Lukas’ hand.

Lukas doesn’t say anything for a moment, his heart begins beating hard in his chest. But just like earlier, he sucks it up and he gets the words out.

“It does” and when those two words fall into place, Philip watches him with all too much adoration in his eyes before he smashes their lips together with bruising force.

All he can think is that _his stomach hurts_ and there’s just that possibility that Lukas Waldenbeck, self-proclaimed ‘not that guy’ just told Philip that he may be in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sorry. 
> 
> Catch me on the tumbles http://showmethefries.tumblr.com/


End file.
